1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus to guide hydraulic hoses to the proper position in a sewer line that is blocked or needs cleaning.
2. Description of Related Art
In the early 1900s steel rods were used to clean out blockages in sewer lines. This process, referred to as rodding, involved threading steel rods together in order to make a long steel rod that could be maneuvered through a sewer line. In the mid- to late-1900s, the hydraulic method was introduced. The Hydraulic method, which is used today, involves attaching a nozzle with holes in the head to a hose and navigating the hose head to the opening of the clogged pipeline from a manhole or junction box. Pressurized water is introduced into the hose and then passes through the holes in the nozzle head, propelling the hose down the pipeline to remove the blockage. The Hydraulic method allows operators to clean more pipeline quicker and easier than the rodding process; however, there is no rigidity to the hose and thus, operators cannot direct the leading end of the hose into the correct pipeline easily. Due to the fact that the hose is limber, operators have little control over where the head is guided in the sewer line. Additionally, the design of manholes or junction boxes makes it difficult for operators to see the opening for pipelines. The blockage can also cause sewer water to back up and further obscure the pipeline opening. Because of these factors, the hose and head can coil at the bottom of a manhole or junction box and be deflected back out of the manhole or junction box when the hose is pressurized, putting the operator and equipment at risk.
Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus to guide the hydraulic hose into the proper position within the blocked sewer line. The guide should provide rigidity to the hose head and enable the operator to feel for the opening of the clogged pipeline.